The Hired One
by geneticist88
Summary: Aşk sandığınız kadar ucuz olmayabilir... Draco/Hermione


**Yazar Notu: **Karakterler ve bu hikayedeki Harry Potter evreni tamamen J. K. Rowling'e aittir. Bu hikayeyi yazarak maddi hiçbir şey kazanmıyorum.

* * *

**THE HIRED ONE**

**BÖLÜM 1**

Kahverengi saçları bukle bukle omuzlarına dökülen genç kadın karşısında duran kuryeye uyku mahmuru kahverengi gözlerle baktı.

"Bir paketiniz var Miss Granger. Şurayı imzalarsanız..." dedi kurye genç kadının eline bir kalem tutuşturarak.

Hermione alelacele bir imza atıp, paketi aldı ve kapıyı kapattı. Duvardaki saat on bir buçuğu işaret ediyordu. Sızlanarak gözlerini ovdu ve paketi masanın üzerine bırakıp banyoda yüzünü yıkadı. Tekrar geri dönüp paketi açmaya yeltendiğinde ise çalan telefon genç kadını yerinden zıplattı.

"Şu telefonun sesini kıssam iyi olacak." Diye söylendi, telefona bakmaya giderken.

"Efendim?.. Anne?!"

.....

"Hiiç şaşırmadım. Yok, yani şaşırdım tabi de- Anne önemli bir şey mi oldu? Hii, yoksa babama mı- Tamam, tamam sustum."

.....

"Evet geldi. Siz mi gönderdiniz?"

Hermione masanın üzerinde duran pakete doğru yürüdü. Havaya kaldırıp salladı.

"Ne var içinde? Ağır bir şeye benzemiyor."

.....

"Ne! Pansy mi? Neden benim bundan yeni haberim oluyor? Biraz daha söylemeseniz o gün haberim olacaktı herhalde."

.....

"Anne! Sırf Pansy'nin gönlü olsun diye birini daha yanımda sürükleyemem."

.....

"Tamam peki. Tamam annecim... Ben de seni seviyorum, babama selam söyle."

Genç kadın omuzlarını düşürerek telefonu yerine koydu ve oflayarak paketi açtı. Paketin içinden orta boy koyu yeşil, kurdelelerle süslü bir kutu çıktı. Kutunun içindense aynı renk çok şık bir düğün davetiyesi.

Siz, akrabalarımız ve dostlarımızın hayatımızda bir kere yaşayacağımız bu eşsiz ana tanıklık etmesi bizleri çok mutlu edecek...

_Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter _

_*Yer: St. Peter Bölge Kilisesi_

_*Tarih: 11 Ağustos Cumartesi Saat: 15.00_

_*Davetiye 2 kişiliktir_

_*Lütfen davet edeceğiniz kişiyi ve kaç kişi geleceğinizi bildiriniz._

Hermione davetiyeyi büyük bir sükûnet içinde okumuş, ancak son satırlara gelince kalbi hızla çarpmaya başlamıştı. Annesi telefonda, düğüne gelirken yanında mutlaka bir erkek arkadaş ya da bir kız arkadaş getirmesini aksi takdirde kardeşi Pansy'nin çok üzüleceğini söylemişti. Hermione hıhlamaktan kendini alamadı.

"Doğru ya, Pansy ne isterse hep o olur." Diye mırıldandı. "Benim iyiliğimi düşünmüştür muhtemelen."

Endişeyle kafasını iki yana sallarken aslında çok daha büyük bir sorunu olduğu geldi aklına. Annesi eski nişanlısı Ron'un da düğünde olacağını söyleyince doğal olarak şaşırmamıştı; ne de olsa Ron hem Pansy'nin hem de Harry'nin arkadaşıydı.

Ancak... Beklemediği şey Ron'un Harry'nin sağdıcı olacak olmasıydı.

Neredeyse sinirinden ağlayacaktı.

"Şimdi ben kimi götüreceğim?" diye sızlandı davetiyeye bakarak.

Aklından kız arkadaşlarının isimleri geçti hızla. Ama hiç birinin gelemeyeceğini biliyordu. Yaz geldiği için havaalanında işler öyle yoğundu ki, eğer müdür olmasa kendisinin bile bir yere kıpırdayamayacağını biliyordu. Beyni otomatikman erkek arkadaşlarına geçiş yaptı.

Neville? Diye düşündü. Onu götürebilirdi. Hayır, hayır o fazla sakar. Seamus? Hayır, onun kız arkadaşı var. Dean? İşte o olabilir. Off, hayır ya... İş için şehir dışına çıkacak o tarihte o.

Sıkıntıyla içini çekerken, uzun zamandır ilk defa bir sevgilisi olmadığına üzülüyordu.

Hoş, zaten eğer her istediğini elde eden şımarık üvey kız kardeşi evleniyor olmasaydı ve daha da fenası sağdıç kendisini iki sene önce terk eden eski nişanlısı olmasaydı bu kadar acil bir sevgiliye ihtiyacı da olmayacaktı.

En kötüsü de eğer yalnız giderse biliyordu ki herkes kendisini sevgilisi olup olmadığı konusunda sıkıştıracak, yaşının ilerlediği -26 yaşındaydı- ile ilgili imalarda bulunacak ve elbette ki sevgili kız kardeşi Pansy ilk defa onu bir konuda alt ettiğini düşünüp kendisini sürekli olarak iğneleyecek ve kasılıp duracaktı.

* * *

Ertesi gün karşıdan karşıya geçerken Hermione düğüne götürecek birini bulabilmesi için üç günü kaldığını düşünüyordu. Şöyle yakışıklı, keskin zekâlı, esprili, gerektiğinde sosyal olabilen ve girdiği bir ortamda tüm başların ona dönmesini sağlayacak kadar yeteneği olan birini bulmayı bırak şimdi bu özelliklerden birine bile sahip olan birini bulsa yine de razıydı. En azından tek gitmekten kat be kat iyiydi.

Az önce bir gazetecinin önünden geçerken aslında çoktan umutları sönmüştü. Ancak gözü bir dergiye takılınca kaşları çatıldı, gerisingeri döndü ve dergiyi satın aldı.

New York Times dergisinin kapağına büyük bir başlık atılmıştı.

**_FLÖRTÜNÜZÜ KİRALAYIN..._**

* * *

"Bunu yapacak olmama inanamıyorum!" diye kendi kendine söylendi Hermione.

New York Times'ta adı gizli tutulmuş bir erkek eskort tarafından yazılmış yazıyı okuduktan sonra yarı yarıya ikna olmuş ancak gerçekten de başka çıkar yolun olmadığını görünce tamamen ikna olmak zorunda kalmış ve gazetelerin ilan sayfalarına bakmaya başlamıştı.

Bir ilanı daha yuvarlak içine alırken -Uzun, yakışıklı, kuvvetli erkek escort- yine de kendisini suçlu hissediyordu. Para vererek böyle bir şeyi yapacak olması onun ahlaki değerlerine tamamen aykırıydı, işin içine seks karışsın veya karışmasın fark etmezdi.

Kafasını umutsuzca iki yana salladı. Olmayacaktı, içi kesinlikle rahat etmeyecekti. Tanımadığı bir adamı, güvenirliliğinden emin olamadan ta NewYork'tan Londra'ya erkek arkadaşı olarak götüremezdi.

Güvenebileceği, birisinin tavsiye edeceği birisi olmalıydı ama şimdiye kadar hiçbir arkadaşının böyle bir _hizmetten _yararlandığını zannetmiyordu ki ona da yardım etsinler.

Sonra bir anda kafasında yanan bir ışıkla gülümsedi.

"Tabi yaa..." diye mırıldandı daha da gülümseyerek.

Gidip telefonu aldı ve birkaç numara tuşladı.

"Merhaba, New York Times mı?"

* * *

_**Üç gün sonra...**_

Dişlerini fırçalayan Hermione telefonun çalmasıyla her zamanki gibi irkildi. Ancak bu defa telefonu telesekretere bağlıydı o yüzden rahat bir şekilde dişlerini fırçalamaya devam ederek konuşacak olanı bekledi.

Telefonun diğer ucundan etkileyici ve yumuşak bir erkek sesi yükseldi.

"Merhaba Hermione, ben Draco... Dün gece arayamadığım için üzgünüm ama bana bıraktığın mesajları aldım... _Yedisini_ birden. Heyecanlı olduğunu ve bunun zor bir durum olduğunu biliyorum ama ben zaten bunun için para alıyorum... Biraz geç kalacağım, bu yüzden biletimi alması için bir kurye yolluyorum... Hermione endişelenmeyi kes. Eski nişanlın seni hiç terk etmemiş olmayı dileyecek ve ailen birbirimize deli gibi âşık olduğumuzu düşünecek. Havaalanında görüşürüz, tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum."

Telefonun kapanma sesini duyan Hermione tuttuğu nefesini bırakırken hala bu işe nasıl bulaştığını düşünüyordu. Kapının çalmasıyla kendine geldi ve üzerine sabahlığını geçirerek kapıyı açtı. Kapıda bir kurye duruyordu.

"Merhaba." Dedi gülümseyerek. "Bileti henüz hazırlayamadım, bir dakika."

Apar topar içeri koşturarak uçak biletini içine koyduğu zarfın ağzını kapattı ve üzerine büyük harflerle Draco Malfoy yazarak kuryeye götürdü.

"Uçak bileti..." dedi gergin bir şekilde gülümseyerek. "Bir arkadaşım için."

Kurye Hermione'nin zarfı ısrarcı bir şekilde bırakmayan parmaklarına bakıyordu şaşkınlıkla.

Hermione yeniden gülümsedi gergin bir şekilde.

"Biraz gerginim de." Dedi. "Bileti vermek istiyorum ama bana yardımcı olmalısınız."

Kurye başını sallayıp gülümseyerek tek eliyle zarfı çekerken tek eliyle de Hermione'nin şimdi zarfa sıkı sıkıya yapışmaktan beyazlamış parmak eklemlerini açmaya çalıştı. Sonunda zarfı kurtardığında koştura koştura bisikletine binip uzaklaştı.

Hermione kuryenin arkasından bir süre bakarken hala doğru şeyi yaptığından kesinlikle emin değildi.

Odasının en göze batmayan köşesinde tuttuğu büyük pembe bir kutuyu çıkarttı. İçinde yedi senenin hatıraları saklıydı. Ron Weasley'le geçen eğlenceli, komik, acı, tatlı yedi senenin...

Çekilen fotoğraflara bakarken Ron'un komik hallerine yine de gülmeden edemedi. Kutuyu kapatıp kaldıracakken gözüne siyah kadife, küçük bir başka kutu ilişti. Kapağını açınca içinden iri taşlı bir pırlanta yüzük çıkmıştı; Ron'un büyük bir hevesle parmağına taktığı nişan yüzüğü.

Sonraki birkaç saat evin toparlanması, bavulların kapatılması, çiçeklerin sulanıp yerlerinin değiştirilmesi ve son olarak bilet ve pasaportun çantada olup olmadığının kontrol edilmesiyle geçmişti. Bir taksi çağırdı, bavullar yüklendi...

Yarım saat sonra havaalanındaydı...

* * *

Bir dairenin kapısı açılırken, hemen önüne siyah bir limuzin yanaştı, derhal onun da kapısı açıldı.

Dairenin içinden elinde iki siyah bavulla ve onlara eşlik eden renkte bir omuz çantasıyla siyah takım elbisesi ve gömleği içinde görenin bir daha dönüp bakacağı yakışıklılıkta uzun boylu, sarı platin saçlı, yapılı vücutlu muhteşem bir genç adam çıktı. Düzgün, beyaz dişleriyle gülümseyerek bavullarını limuzinin kapısında bekleyen görevliye uzattı ve limuzine bindi.

* * *

**_NewYork'tan Londra Heathrow havaalanına gidecek 10520 sefersayılı uçağımız 20 dakika sonra kalkacaktır._**

Hermione bir yandan bavullarını koyduğu aracı hızla sürerken diğer yandan da hemen yanı başında koşturan adama laf yetiştirmeye çalışıyordu.

"Seamus, eminim müşteri hizmetleri ben olmadan da idare edebilir! Yirmi dakika sonra uçağım kalkıyor ve ben Londra'ya ailemin yanına gitmeye çalışıyorum."

Genç adam, Hermione'ye ayak uydurarak koşturmaya çalışırken nefes nefese konuştu.

"Üç uçak ertelendi. İki çalışanımız da hasta olduğu için izinde ve adamın biri onu Heathrow'dan alamadığımız için kaynanasıyla birlikte kalmak zorunda kalmış, bizi dava edeceğini söylüyor! Hermione lütfen..."

Hermione bavullarını aceleyle görevliye verirken konuştu.

"Danimarka uçağındakileri ikinci sıraya, İspanya uçağındakileri birinci sıraya alın."

"Peki ya telefondaki adam?" diye yalvardı Seamus.

Hermione içini çekti.

"Tamam."

* * *

*******

Hikayem alternatif universe AU bir hikaye...

The Wedding Date (Kiralık Sevgili) filminden esinlenerek yazıldı. Bu yüzden eğer filmi izlediyseniz birçok paralellik göreceksiniz şaşırmayınız :D

**Yorumlarınızı bekliyorum :)**


End file.
